


Idee Fixe

by iheartbluebelle



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartbluebelle/pseuds/iheartbluebelle





	Idee Fixe

If John knew the type of beauty that could be found at the club he would have accompanied Moran long ago.


End file.
